


А что это у меня, вот тут?

by Margarido



Series: Just space || Просто космос [10]
Category: Astronomy (Anthropomorphic), Original Work
Genre: Astronomy, Gen, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Planets, Stars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: Жизнь за пределами Земли и на ней
Series: Just space || Просто космос [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930549
Kudos: 1
Collections: Фандомная Битва 2012 (Fandom Kombat 2012)





	А что это у меня, вот тут?

**Author's Note:**

> В фразе "твоих лет десять" Марс имеет в виду вращение Солнца вокруг центра галактики.  
> Титаны, наги и ниватакавачи - мифологические исчезнувшие обитатели Земли.  
> Копия текста лежит на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/9047107

— Краб! Краб! Краб! Что это?! — соседи-звезды наперебой спрашивали Краба, который только что обзавелся планетами. Твердокаменные коротышки медленно остывали, газовые и ледяные гиганты побулькивали водородом, недовольные своими размерами и мечтающие стать двойными звездами в паре с Крабом.  
— Это — планеты, — с гордостью рассказывал Краб, сам еще толком не изучивший детишек, — они вращаются: вокруг меня и вокруг себя.  
— То есть — вокруг себя? — удивилась одна из Плеяд.  
— Вокруг своей оси.  
— Что?  
— Оси же. Ну, у них тоже ось есть.  
— Железная? — с умным видом вопросила вторая Плеяда.  
— Да нет!  
— Гелиевая?  
— Нет, нет!  
— Неужто углеродная?  
— Да что ты чушь несешь! — влез начинающий рыжеть Альдебаран. — Она не может быть углеродной! Кислородная, да? Кислород же тот еще вред! В соседней Вселенной говорили, я слышал!  
— Да глупости! Воображаемая она, воображаемая!  
Звезды недоуменно перемигнулись и решили оставить в покое новоявленного папашу.

Краб приласкал магнитным полем ближайшую каменную планету. Она ответила взрывами вулканов и разлитием очередного моря лавы. Краб задумчиво пошевелил короной, прикидывая, что же делать с горячими малышами: трогать их коронарными всплесками или магнитными полями пока получалось довольно грубо, на что они шипели, бурчали и взрывались, прорывая тонкую молодую кору. Гигантов было не так много, причем самый крошечный вертелся в непосредственной близи от звезды, и больше всех вопил и требовал двойную звезду. Впрочем, эти вопли Краб оставлял без внимания: у Ааро (так он назвал бунтовщика) не хватало мощи для звездного взрыва. Его родные братья-гиганты отлетели довольно далеко, оставив большой зазор для каменных малышей, внезапно ставших любимцами родителя. Это злило Ааро больше всего: ну что он нашел в этих коротышках, не отличающихся даже красотой, не говоря о размерах и температуре?! Где у них облака, где ураганы, где вихри, полосы, кольца, в конце концов?! А Краб их любит с какой-то особой нежностью и теплотой. Вон, даже не трогает лишний раз горячими и жесткими проявлениями любви. Ааро фыркнул ветрами у южного полюса, переваливаясь по орбите на другую сторону звезды.

Третий от Краба каменный малыш — Крейцен — медленно остывал. По его округлой поверхности шли болезненные шрамы-трещины, внутри них застывала лава, выпуская горячие пары. Крейцену нравилось играть парами и газами, выходящими из него, запускать облачка и клубы дыма вверх, а затем резко тормозить их притяжением. Некоторые из них были совсем прозрачными, другие — желтыми, зелеными, красными… Сталкиваясь, они образовывали странные узоры, причудливые полупрозрачные полосы, окружности, завихрения. Теперь Крейцену было, чем гордится, было, что противопоставить насмешливым, злым гигантам.  
Несколько атомов кремния радостно закружились с атомами кислорода на поверхности лавы и тут же утонули в горячей жиже. На другом конце трещины зашуршали и закружились еще несколько таких танцев. Крейцен с удивлением наблюдал за ними.  
— Папа Краб! А что это у меня, вот тут?  
— Это? Это… — Краб не знал, что ответить. — А что там? — Он еще и не разглядел.  
— Ну вот тут! Кремний с кислородом что-то крутит.  
— Да мало ли какое соединение! — отмахнулся Краб. — Лучше пусти парочку облаков, я полюбоваться хочу.  
Крейцен запустил облака и обнаружил на себе одноклеточную кремниевую бактерию.

— Развалились, — констатировал Краб.  
— Как же? Почему же?  
— Нестабильные. И серная кислота не помогла.  
— Может, надо было давления поддать?  
— Не помогло бы.  
— Надо бы еще попробовать. Они такие забавные, щекотливые.

— Аммиачный океан. И не лень тебе возится? — спросил Ааро.  
— Нет.  
— Зачем тебе оно?  
— Живые будут.  
— Кто?  
— Молекулы.  
— А. — Ааро ничего не понял и, фыркнув, полетел дальше.

В жидком аммиаке возились фосфорно-азотные бактерии. Кое-где росли водоросли. Периодически он промерзал до дна. Тогда бактерии впадали в глубочайший анабиоз, некоторые выживали, некоторые при таянии разваливались на куски и ошметки.

Через 437830 оборотов вокруг Краба в аммиачном океане поплыла первая рыба. С другого конца океана ей навстречу двинулась вторая. Их икринки раскидало по одному морю и пяти заливам. Единственный континент только-только зарос мхами.

Спустя 789990949 оборотов серокожий гуманоид изобрел колесо.

— Крейцен, ты чего разлом морщишь, землетрясения устраиваешь?  
— Папа Краб, а можно им как-то внушить, что тыкать в меня титановыми палками — не комильфо?  
— Наверное, нет, — печально качнул короной Краб.  
— Ой-ёй, они же всякую гадость мне в облака пускают. Пожелтели все.  
— И точно. Давно я у тебя сиреневой дымки не видел.  
— Она пропала, когда они научились добывать газ из моей мантии. Я уже не знаю, как держать кору над пустотами, того и гляди в дырочку стану.  
— А я тебя предупреждал! — встрял злорадный Ааро. — Ты сам о них заботился, растил, так что не жалуйся.  
— Они были такие… такие… Как дети.  
Краб горестно вздохнул, выдыхая сильную магнитную волну.

Звезда в ужасе наблюдала, как белый корабль медленно подлетал к ее поверхности. Жители детеныша вконец обнаглели. Ладно бы еще смотрели — зачем трогать-то?  
Сильная волна от корабля ткнулась в коронарные всплески Краба. Он съежился, стараясь не отвечать слишком резко: все-таки Крейцен их очень любит.

Краб честно старался сдержаться — ему еще рано было взрываться красным гигантом. Но чрезмерное любопытство крейценовых детей сделало свое дело: систему снесло в красно-синее облако Крабовидной туманности, а сам Краб стал карликом.

***

— Марс, это что по тебе ползет?  
— Где?!  
— Прямо по северному полушарию.  
— А, дык гуманоиды завелись.  
— Какие гуманоиды?! Еще этой заразы в моей системе не хватало!  
— Ну, а что мне теперь, взрываться?  
— Устрой им апокалипсис!  
— Не могу. Я ж недавно зажил от зарождения. Да и жизнь сама по себе — штука приятная. Подумаешь, люди! Если устрою им апокалипсис, сам еще твоих лет десять приводить себя в порядок буду.  
— Неженка!  
— Я не неженка, я просто устал от шрамов.  
— Ты не мужик.  
— Что еще скажешь?  
— Венера летит. Как раз через месяцок из-за меня выглянет.  
— Не провоцируй.  
— Убери с себя этих идиотов!!! Это приказ!  
— Да что ты так переживаешь?  
— Посмотри на Краба — во что превратился из-за этих скотов!  
— Краб превратился из-за собственной несдержанности.  
— А какая сдержанность, если тут и там летают всякие?  
— Они не летают. Они пока ползают. По мне… Щекочат… Ахахахах… Ой… Выросли бы поскорее…  
Солнце прикрылось протуберанцем, изображая фейспалм.

Марс тяжело вздохнул, выпустив залп из Олимпа. Рыжеватые гуманоиды в панике забегали по его поверхности. Венера напротив с усмешкой наблюдала за этой суетой.  
— И не надоело тебе?  
— До смерти. Убил бы.  
— Так убей.  
— Жалко.  
— Тебе не свойствена жалость.  
— Я привязался к ним.  
— Боже ж мой, какие нежности!  
— Сама как их в облачка кутаешь!  
— У них на мне туризм!  
— Да ну?  
— Ну да! Межпланетный.  
— Ох…  
— Что?  
— Взрывают что-то…  
— Что взрывают?  
— Уран…  
— Что-о-о?  
— Элемент… Уран… Не старика Урана…

Атмосфера Марса медленно улетучивалась. Множественные войны, взрывы, скважины, землетрясения сдвинули его ось, а вновь образовавшиеся Земля и Тейя смещали и орбиту. Впрочем, эти две девочки еще передерутся за место под Солнцем. Сейчас же посиневшая от воды Земля принимала первую партию переселенцев. Через несколько лет их поселения снесет мощный удар протопланеты-соперницы, а клочья и камни, вынесенные в систему, сформируют Луну. Раненная Земля многие годы будет вспоминать титанов, нагов и ниватакавачи, сгоревших в этой катастрофе.


End file.
